Silver Moon: Golden Sun 3
by Magic Kaito
Summary: Now that the lighthouses have been lit, a new journey begins: the search for Sheba's past. CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Golden Dawn

Posted: 4-24-05

Silver Moon  
Golden Sun III

AN: I started posting this from the beginning again, cause I needed to fix some things and I had gone so long without posting anyway that I thought it would be best... And I will keep writing from when I get to where I finished off. I still have big plans for this fic, I've just been busy and so has my head... Now, the first ANs:

I thought I ought to write a Golden Sun fic cause I love those games! At the end of number two, I was quite upset that it said "The End" and you didn't know what exactly happened to Alex, what Eyeball Guy (I have weird nicknames) meant when he said Isaac had some of the power, what happened to the first four between the end of game one and when they were at Jupiter Lighthouse, or, most importantly for this, Sheba's past. I used to think she was Ivan's twin but NO! I was so mad when I found out they weren't. Then I recalled mind reading some guy in Contigo, put 2 and 2 together and figured out her past! Sort of, the details are unknown to me but I'm sure I know the basics. Although, a lot of other people have figured it out by this point, too, but I still wanna do it! I think they could make it a third game with this title, and if they do, I'll be so creeped out, especially if the details follow my story. But even if they do, still read this please! It is original. I will swear on my life that I thought this up myself, even if a game with this basic storyline does come out someday. Oh, I don't own the games. I'm starting to forget disclaimers, I've been doing them for so long.

* * *

Chapter 1: Golden Dawn

The sun rose over Vault. Not the golden one, the normal one. Ever since Mars Lighthouse had been alighted, the Golden Sun always streamed down its strange light from where Mt. Aleph and the village of Vale once stood. The citizens of this old town had now taken refuge in their southern neighbor, and Vault had never been so busy in it's history. Tents were set up all around the city, as every extra bed had all ready been filled by the older or sicker people who needed them; even the ones in the jail were taken. The people tried their best to work and live together as the people of Vale were trying their best to quickly decide what they needed to do next, whether it be founding a new village at some unknown location or splitting up and moving into different cities somewhere in the world. Since the power of Alchemy was finally reawakened, the old dwellers of the city of Adepts would have no trouble making their way through the wilds of Weyard with their Psynergy.

In the northern most part of the refuge, a group of seven tents had been set up in a cluster. The occupants of these temporary dwellings purposely situated themselves as thus, as they were all very close friends. One of the largest families in the village was here, that of the Mayor and his descendants. They managed to fill two tents, while another two were taken by a family that once thought half of their numbers were lost forever. A fifth tent went to a small family of three that was also broken for a time, and the final two were occupied by two girls and two boys who were away from their homes and spending time with their friends from the lost settlement. The main connection between all of these people was simply the fact that four children from each of the families as well as the four from other places in the world had recently finished traveling together.

Saying "traveling together" is quite an understatement, however. What they had been doing had affected the future of the whole planet. It was thanks to these young travelers that the Golden Sun was now shining over where the village had once been. The story is a long one, filled with many other characters, adventures, and new information on the crisis, but that is best left in other hands. What is important know is that the ones known as Isaac (from the small family), Garet (the Mayor's oldest grandson), Jenna and Felix (in the other large family), Ivan (from the village of Contigo near Jupiter Lighthouse), Piers (from the mysterious land of Lemuria), Mia (from Imil near the Mercury Lighthouse), and Sheba (from Lalivero near Venus Lighthouse) now were making plans for where they would be heading next.

They were situated in a cluster in the center of their tents and talking. Though they were not talking softly per se, it would have been very hard to hear them if you were not within their group right now. The eight of them had been seen doing this many times since they had come to the refuge when they were not busy with the others things that occupied their time. This included training, trying out everyone else's weapons and items that gave them special abilities and Psynergies, helping other citizens in need, and playing "Who Can Mind Read The Other First?" This last one was done by Ivan and Sheba, though everyone had a variety of pastimes outside of their almost daily meetings.

This one appeared no different than any of the others. One of the eight would say something, someone else would join in, and both gasps and laughs could be heard in different spots. However, this would mark the final time they would ever do this.

"And that was when Ivan dropped it right on top of him," Isaac was saying in the midst of the most recent fit of chuckles, though Garet had not been joining in. "It was great! Ivan swore up and down that it was an accident, but Garet just kept on grumbling and yelling for us to get it off, except we were all laughing too hard to do anything!"

"It wasn't funny!" Garet tried to chime in, but everyone else was too far lost in their laughter. As it died down he added, "Shouldn't we be talking about more important things, anyway?"  
The laughs completely stopped at this. The people of Vale were quickly deciding what their futures would be which meant that it was also time for them to make a few decisions on what they would be doing next.

Garet realized that he said the wrong thing. "So, uh, Felix, have you guys figured anything out yet?"

"No," the Earth Adept answered a little sadly. "I think we're going to see what the Elders say about a new settlement first. Has your grandfather told you anything?"

"Of course not. He says that he's 'sworn to secrecy' although I'm sure my parents and my grandma know everything."

"Yeah, that's how things are sounding with us, too," Isaac said. "I mean, with what's been happening recently, only losing our home really doesn't seem to matter. I'm not sure what we're doing."

"Sounds like us," Jenna responded. "Just having a family has been occupying my thoughts these last few weeks. Right Felix?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he answered, starting to cheer up a little. "But why are we talking about such depressing things, anyway? Why don't I tell you about the time..."

"Because we need to," Ivan interrupted. "I think everyone in the Vault area knows that we've spent enough time here. We need to move on and soon. Knowing what we're going to do is very important."

"True," Felix replied. "So, what about the rest of you? Where are you guys going?"

"I should probably go back to Imil," Mia said, depression officially settleing on their once happy cluster. "After everything that happened with Alex and the others, it will probably help to see people from my own town who aren't like that. Plus I'm not sure how things have been since the last lighthouse was lit. With what happened with the Djinn, I'm worried about the fountain, and I don't think Megan and Justin can handle doing a lot of healing if something else spreads around town."

She was referring to the fact that right after the Golden Sun officially formed above Mt. Aleph, the Djinn had mysteriously disappeared. Since Alchemy was now flowing freely, their powers had not been affected much and it wasn't until Isaac was telling a story about catching one did they realize that there weren't any to use as examples or for fighting.

"Yeah," Ivan continued, "I should probably go to Contigo, but I would like to stop and see Master Hammet and let him know what happened with the quest and that I've found my home town. I'll probably go to Kalay sometime soon. It shouldn't take long since it's just south of here, and then I'll try to find a way to get to Atteka."

"I could give you a ride," Piers suggested. "I don't really have anywhere to go. If I'm lucky, the king will have cleared me so I can return to Lemuria, but I think things would be easier the longer I wait. Actually, I could take any of you anywhere you need to go. I know it would probably be easier to go by foot, but if you'd like me to take you to Imil, I could, Mia."

"I don't know," she replied. "It would be kind of nice not to have to travel alone even though it would take longer. I'll think about it."

"What about you, Sheba?" Jenna asked suddenly. "You haven't said anything yet."

She remained silent for a moment longer, looking slightly troubled by whatever she was thinking about. "Well, um, I suppose the most logical thing for me to do would be returning to Lalivero. Faran is probably worried since he hasn't heard anything about me since Venus Lighthouse was lit."

"How far away is it?" Piers asked.

"I could probably make it on my own, but I would have to work my way around the Karagol and through the Suhalla Desert..."

"I could give you ride," he interrupted. "Again, it may take a little longer but the going would be easier and you wouldn't be alone."

"Maybe that would be best," she replied, with an odd look still on her face.

"I think I'll take the boat, too," Mia added. "It would make leaving easier if I was with someone I knew on the way home."

"Well, we've figured out one thing, at least," Isaac said, looking around. "Whenever you're going to leave, Piers can take you two and then come back for Ivan so he'll have time in Kalay. Does that work?"

"Sounds fine to me," Piers answered. "Again, I'm in no hurry to try and get into Lemuria."

"Okay," Jenna began, knowing she was about to say the one thing that everyone knew was coming but didn't want it to. "...When are you going?"

"It should be soon, at least for my sake," Mia replied. "I'm pretty sure Sheba would like to get back quickly, too, so Faran can stop worrying. I think maybe a week from now would be best so we still have a good amount of time with each other."

"I'd like to stay here a while longer," Ivan said, "but it will probably take Piers about a month to get back. I'll probably head to Kalay a little after they leave and if you guys haven't moved to some place far away by then, I'll try to stop by and see you four before I go to Contigo."

A very heavy silence followed this. Finally, Felix spoke. "Well, I guess we've got that taken care of. Shall we start talking about lighter things?"

"You can in a little while," Isaac's mother, Dora, said, just arriving on the scene. "Supper's ready if you'd like to eat while you change subjects."

The eight leapt up happily and ran toward where the food had been cooking, but inside they still thought sadly about what was just decided for the next week.

* * *

AN: You know, I'm rereading this and thinking, "Wow, I was so bad at writing, then!" Heh, that's how things go, though, you know? Part two of the original chapter one will be up... soonish. I think I may try for a weekly thing. But we'll see. 


	2. The Parting of Ways

Posted: 5-7-05

Chapter 2: The Parting of Ways

AN: You know, when I originally wrote this, I didn't know that you could teleport on the World Map to other towns. I kind of feel like a moron for it, but hey, I think these things will still make sense, and I redid that part as best as I could. Oh well, I don't own Golden Sun.

Thanks for the reviews! Eventually I'll start replying to them... (has been really busy and uploaded this chapter a long time ago)

* * *

Five days later, they had once again met in their usual fashion, and though the ones they had in the last few days were light hearted, this one had another somber feel. Since Piers, Mia, and Sheba were leaving in two days, they decided that the time had come to split up the gems that gave them special Psynergies so whoever would have the most need of that power would have it. The seventeen items were piled in the center of their grouping. For a few moments, they looked them over and thought about what each power did and what the possibility of needed each one was. 

"I suppose we'd better get working on this," Isaac said after a long silence. "There are enough for each of us to get two, and someone will get three."

"Well, Grind can only be used by an Earth Adept," Felix said. "I might as well keep it and we can spilt up the others evenly, like he said."

Everyone agreed to this; they didn't really care about who had three as long as everyone got the powers that they needed. "We should start with the people who are traveling," Isaac continued. "Once you're gone, it will be kind of hard to switch. I think the four of us will be able to manage with whatever's left over, don't you think?"

"As long as we aren't stuck with the ones that are only useful in certain places," Garet replied. "Like Halt. What's the point of making something stop around here?"

"You'd be surprised, Garet," Jenna answered. "I'm sure every one of these will be helpful to us in some way."

"Whatever."

"Continuing," Isaac interrupted, "it would be best if we let Mia and Sheba get theirs first, then Piers since he'll probably come back sometime, and then Ivan since he's leaving later, and the four of us can spilt what's left."

"We should give Hover to Piers," Ivan suddenly said. "He'll definitely be on the boat and without it he can't make it fly."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right," Isaac answered, surprised by this sudden outburst. "Are there any other ones that will make a difference on future travels?"

"Teleport," Felix replied. "Ivan should probably have that. For one, there's a teleport pad that we know of in Contigo, and it would help him go anywhere he may need to, since not much is in Atteka, no offense."

"And he can visit us without a boat!" Jenna exclaimed excitedly. No one else reacted quite as greatly as she did, so she quickly calmed herself down and entered an embarrassed silence.

"Exactly," Felix answered, laughing a little at his sister. "Well, actually he could just use that to get to Contigo! Why didn't we think of this before?"

"I'd much rather stay with you guys as long as I could," Ivan quickly replied. "Plus, Teleport's only fun so many times, you know?" The others nodded in agreement.

"So Piers gets the Hover Jade and Ivan gets the Teleport Lapis," Isaac said, handing out the jewels. "What next?"

A thoughtful silence followed. It wasn't as heavy as expected, though; this was a lot more fun than they had originally thought it would be!

"Sheba should probably have Douse," Ivan finally said. "She's right by the Suhalla Desert and if I'm not mistaken, we found that very useful while we crossed it. I don't know if there are monsters in it anymore, but if you ever want to come back up here it would be a good idea. And plus, it's so arid there that it would be nice to get a little rain!"

"Good point," Sheba replied with a little laugh, grabbing the Douse Drop but still having the strange look that she wore five days earlier.

"Weren't we going to figure out what Mia needed, too?" Garet asked. "I haven't noticed any one jumping on that idea. Do you have any thoughts?"

"Uh, not really," she answered. "I mostly healed in Imil, but with the Fountain of Hermes hopefully still flowing, I don't know what we'll need there."

"How about Burst?" Jenna suggested. "You might need to break some ice or something up there. Maybe Force would be good, too."

They looked at each other for a moment to see if anyone else would comment. "Well, if no one's going to complain, I'll just take those two and consider it good. I'm not really worried too much about my Psynergies right now."

"Okay, we need one more for Sheba and for Piers," Isaac said with excitement, as though he were exchanging trading cards. "Then we'll give Ivan his last one and figure out what to do with the rest! This is working really well!"

"Lash," Piers suddenly said, surprising everyone. "In case I need to do some work on the boat," he added to stop their wondering.

"Do you know what else you want, Sheba?" Jenna asked. "There are still a lot left."

"No," she answered. "I guess... maybe Lift could come in handy. I'm not sure why though, something tells me I need it..."

"Then it's yours," Jenna replied, handing her the Lifting Gem. "I've learned not to doubt your feelings on things!"

"Thanks," Sheba said softly, still not looking herself and entering a period of deep thought.  
"So, one more for Ivan," Felix said, looking over what was left and obviously trying to make some decisions of his own.

"Well," the Jupiter Adept began, "since there are those ruins in Contigo, I might be able to use Scoop. I'd probably get more use out of that than any of the others."

"Great!" Isaac exclaimed. "So that leaves..."

"Can I have Halt and Pound?" Jenna interrupted.

"Um, okay, I guess," Isaac answered, handing her the Halt Gem and the Pound Cube. "Why do you want them?"

"So I can keep you three in line," she replied, grinning. Felix, Isaac and Garet looked at each other in fear for a moment.

"I get Cloak!" Isaac exclaimed, grabbing the ball much to Garet and Felix's disappointment. "Who wants what's left?"

"I don't care!" Garet exclaimed. "There's nothing good left, anyway."

"Garet, I told you that..."

"Is it okay if I take the Catch Beads," Isaac interrupted. "I mean, they were from my mom..."

"Sure, that works," Felix replied. "And since Garet doesn't care, I'll take... Cyclone and... Frost. You get Carry and Tremor."

"Great," Garet answered sarcastically.

"If you wanted something else, you should have spoken up," Jenna said.

"Well, what's done is done," Felix replied. Silence followed this, as none of them were expecting this to go so quickly.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Ivan asked with enthusiasm. "Hey, Sheba, let's see if you can actually beat me for once, that should cheer you up!"

Sheba's strange look was broken with an excited smile. "What do you mean if I can beat you _for once_?"

"Just be careful, you two!" Mia said. "You remember what happened last time you tried to Mind Read each other!"

"We put the tents back up," Ivan answered with a slight air of annoyance, "and you can't even tell that grass should have been growing there anymore."

They ran off to find a safe patch of ground while the others started talking about past adventures that they had gone through.

* * *

The day had finally come. That morning, the occupants of the seven tents had awoken early and set off for where the boat was docked on the ocean. They spent the majority of the journey talking about their usual happier subjects, trying to avoid the inevitable. As evening approached, they reached the shore and loaded the boat. 

Goodbyes were said, tearful in Jenna's case, and the three prepared to set off.

"Goodbye!" Mia called from the side of the boat while everyone was waving and Piers was steering.

"Good luck!" called Felix.

"Come and visit us sometime!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't forget about us!" Garet added.

"We won't!" Mia answered with a laugh.

"Thanks for everything!" Sheba suddenly called.

"Stop or we'll be here all week!" Ivan exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh. A few more goodbyes were called and the boat disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

AN: lol, maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought it was... Oh well, making shorter chapters makes me feel better, although many of my reviewers liked them long. Sorry, it's my new thing! Cause this fic is nice and new! ...Yeah, I'm being weird... Review, okay! 


	3. Sheba's Decision

Posted: 5-19-05

Chapter 3: Sheba's Decision

AN: Hola, mis amigos! I'm back! Why did I write in Spanish? I'm done with school for now! Yay! Well, I may be for a while if thingswent as badly as they probablydid... Don't ask. Anyway, summer equalsmore time for FMP to write! Less time online thanks to the dail up at my house, butoh well. So hopefully I'llupdate more and start responding to reviews.And I don't own any of the Golden Sun games... well, the rights to them.

* * *

The boat sailed past the now glowing Venus Lighthouse, the ground still showing clear signs of the huge earthquake that changed the face of Weyard itself. "We're close, aren't we?" Piers asked, turning to look at Sheba who was getting her things together for her departure from the ship. 

"Yes, it won't be long now. It's right by that unfinished lighthouse over there."

"I wonder how things have been in Lalivero since you left," Mia said, helping Sheba get her stuff together while looking at the ghostly form of Babi Lighthouse. "They were pretty distraught when you were first captured, but things looked better just before we left in the ship."

"I guess we'll find out soon," Sheba replied, smiling a little as she looked at the increasingly clearer view of her hometown.

An hour later, they had set anchor on the coastline next to the incomplete lighthouse, and whether it would ever be completed was unknown since the one who funded the project was now dead. Piers and Mia followed Sheba past the boulders and other debris still littering the road and in through the back gate of the town.

Lalivero remained much the same as it had been since before the lighthouse was lit. It was very quiet with few people wandering the streets. Some folks sat outside of their houses chatting, while others would occasionally look at the brown light coming from the southeast or the strange gold tinge that had been on the horizon for several weeks and appeared to be thinking about something.

The three stood and looked at the town. "It's good to be back," Sheba said quietly.

"So this is where you're from," Piers commented. "I've seen almost everyone's hometowns in one way or another, and I was still the last one to join on this quest."

"We've traveled all over the world," Mia replied. "We've probably seen more on this adventure than most of these people will in their whole lives. ...Do you think they'll notice us any time soon? You would think that their savior would stand out!"

"Give them some time," Sheba answered. "It's not like they're excepting me, and we haven't made a grand entrance or anything. If we start moving someone's bound to notice. What's the rush?"

"Well, I'd just like to get home myself," Mia said. "But staying here for a little while and resting sounds pretty good. What do you think, Piers?"

"Yes, a few days on land would do us all good." They entered the town and began walking the streets around the obelisk and toward the front gate.

"Are these people blind?" Mia whispered. "Strange travelers, one who looks like Sheba... You'd think they'd react."

"Who knows what's been happening since I left," Sheba returned. "Maybe they've given up hope on me, or with the lighting of the Venus beacon they've had a lot of outsiders in town. You never know. Maybe they're just not paying attention, like seeing me is an everyday thing still."

Just then, a young boy ran out in front of them and stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at the trio for a moment and then ran back to where he had come from.

"Well, that's a good sign!" Piers commented.

A few moments later, the boy came out of a house dragging a woman, probably his mother, behind him. She was sighing and shaking her head.

"For the last time, Billy, she's not coming back."

"But I really did see her this time! Honest! Look, there she is!" The boy pointed at Sheba and the woman stared at her longer than her son had.

"Oh my stars..." she murmured before running off toward the town gates and then turned to the house immediately to the west of them.

"Here we go..." Sheba sighed, not looking very happy.

"What was that for?" Piers asked, giving her a strange look along with Mia. "You're home again and they've finally noticed you! Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes, but you don't know how they get when I'm around. They'll be all over me for weeks now. I'd really like to rest before having the entire city attack me."

"Well, you should have told us that so we could have snuck to Faran's house," Mia said.

"I didn't think about it until now!" Sheba replied as a crowd of people came rushing over to the spot where they stood.

Faran was at the head of them. He was walking very quickly. As they neared where the Adepts stood, they slowed their pace to stare at the short girl with blonde hair. The citizens of the town broke out into a series of whispering and pointing. Finally, their leader walked forward until he was directly in front of the group.

"... Sheba?" he said cautiously. "Is it... really you?"

"Yes," she replied with a confused look on her face. "Who else would it be?"

Faran did not answer.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you, Faran?" She closed her eyes and began using Mind Read, which went much easier than she was used to since she had spent so much time challenging Ivan while they were in Vault.

"So many people have claimed to see Sheba, but not one of them can prove... what the...?"

Faran stared at her wide eyed. The people of Lalivero also had stopped their whispering and had similar looks.

"... It is you!" he exclaimed, leaping forward and grabbing her.

Sheba laughed a little. "Hi!"

The citizens broke into a loud uproar as many of them rushed to the spot.

* * *

Five days later, Sheba, backed by many of the people of Lalivero, were waving goodbye to Mia and Piers as they sailed away in the Lemurian boat. As it disappeared to the north, everyone turned to head home, Sheba and Faran bringing up the rear. 

"That was very nice of them to bring you here," he said looking back over his shoulder.

"I'm sure it was no problem," she replied. "It made things a lot easier, actually."

"Well, I hope that all of those nice people that you met will be okay. I remember that girl from the group that was following your captors and they were good people."

"Yeah," Sheba said softly, looking troubled.

"Is anything the matter?"

"No, of course not, Faran! I mean, those were the last of them, and it was a really involved adventure."

"Yes, I would like to hear your side of it. Piers and Mia said a lot, but I'd like to hear you tell it from beginning to end. Of course, some of those people you were with had been on it longer, hadn't they?"

"Yeah, they had," Sheba answered, seeming to cheer up a little. So as the adoptive father and daughter returned to their home, she told him about everything that she could remember in her travels to save Weyard. The walk was not a short one and the story ended up going on long into the night.

After sunset, though that strange golden glow could still be seen to the northwest, she was two thirds through her part of the tale.

"See, we had to use the rod that I think Ivan once had to get the Hover Jade so we could go into the Jupiter Lighthouse. And near the lighthouse there was a village called Contigo, and that's where what was left of the Jupiter Adepts lived. Well, there weren't very many of them. I think most of the people were just Wind Adepts, but there were a few with the full power. There were these old ruins outside of the town from this civilization that I guess were the full powered Adepts, too, but I'm not sure what happened to them. It's a really odd place and it gave me a strange feeling. They also had these hieroglyphics that showed a boat with wings and it turned out to be Piers's, because once we were done at the lighthouse, after fighting these Mars Adepts who were a lot like the ones who kidnaped me, and meeting up with Isaac and the others, they had attached wings to the boat, and if you use Hover it floats. It's pretty cool, actually. And this lady named Hama who used to live near the other desert, the one in Angara, she came and we found out that she was Ivan's sister and that he came from Contigo, but..."

She trailed off here and became lost in thought for a moment. Faran merely watched her and remained silent, though his eyes widened a little.

"Anyway," she happily began again, "After that, we had to sail up north..."

* * *

As the days went on, Sheba and the people of Lalivero quickly returned to their old routine, though now Sheba had a little bit more focus on her than usual since she had been gone for so long and since the prophecy about her was true. She had saved Lalivero. She had helped save the entire world! 

The Jupiter Adept could go nowhere without having some adult greet her and ask her a variety of questions about herself or her journey, or some child running up and wanting to play with her and see her new powers. The first time she had used Douse in front of the citizens was the day after she and Mia and Piers had arrived, and it was met with much enthusiasm. Now she was constantly approached by someone who needed water for their garden, or their dog, or fill up a glass, which was rather annoying since the Psynergy covered so much space. Lift was one she had only recently revealed to the people of her town, as it was not as necessary as one would think. This came around when she and a few of the other children were going to look at the old Babi Lighthouse and they complained about the many large boulders that blocked the path. By the time she had moved them, the kids, who had just seconds ago been extremely cranky, were now running back into Lalivero and shouting about how she had yet another new power. It was good to be home... she guessed. Ever since she had fallen from the sky into the ruins north of town, Sheba's Psynergy had been regarded as something amazing. Now that she had gone on a life threatening mission which had greatly increased her abilities, the people had begun to look upon her like a supreme authority figure, somewhat of a deity that could use nature itself to her whim. Sheba merely laughed at this attitude and tried to explain what was really going on and that she had met dozens of other people who had similar powers, but this was not listened to. It was almost as if the citizens loved her more now, if that were possible.

Faran watched over her almost all the time. Having her gone had made him realize that her abnormal powers could be used in many ways by the people who understood them. With this new situation she had told him about, the reawakening of Old Kimmy or something like that, he seemed to be much more worried about her safe keeping than ever, even though she had just survived being captured by two of the most powerful, misguided Mars Adepts in Weyard. He had also begun noticing that she had been acting strangely lately. He was also pretty sure that it wasn't a personality change that had happened while she was away. It was something different, like something was on her mind. Often he would find her on the roof looking around in every direction, then out to sea, where she would strain her eyes as if looking for something, and then sighing and losing touch with reality, like she was thinking about something. Sometimes, were she out late enough, she would look up at the sky. Whenever she would come back inside, he would ask her what she was doing. Sheba would merely reply that she was just looking around Lalivero and that it was nothing to worry about, although at times, especially when she was out late, she would have an odd look in her eyes.

* * *

One morning, Faran was preparing to make an announcement to the town about the future of Babi Lighthouse when one of the towns guards reported that a strange boat was seen heading south and if they should be ready for any attack. Faran laughed a little and replied that it was probably Piers and that they shouldn't worry. When he turned to finish putting his papers together, he noticed a shadow going around the corner and heading toward the stairs to the roof. 

Sheba stood on top of her home and looked out into the blue emptiness of the ocean. Sure enough, a small vessel of some kind was heading south a long the coast and would probably go past Lalivero by midday. "What should I do?" he murmured to herself.

"Whatever you think would be best," she heard a low voice reply. She turned and saw Faran standing there, looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"What?"

"I've noticed how you've been acting ever since you came home," he answered. "The way you talk about your friends and your travels. You'd like to be out there again."

"No, Faran, it's not like that..." she began, but was cut off.

"But I know there's more to it, because I can tell that you like being home. What's bothering you is that you're not sure that you are home."

Sheba lowered her eyes to the roof top and sighed a little.

"You thought you were close to finding out what happened to you when you were a baby, and why you were sent here, didn't you?"

"Yes," she replied softly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Therefore," Faran continued, with a very official tone, "I want you to do whatever you feel you should. From what you have told me, you can almost see into the future. I think that if your heart tells you something, you should do it. But if you go to find your history, I want you to come back and tell me what you've found."

"What are you saying?" she asked, looking at him strangely.

"If you want to find where you came from, go right ahead. But if you can't, remember that you always have a home here."

Sheba stared at him for a moment in silence. Finally, she broke into tears and embraced him. "Thank you so much for everything," she cried out. "You've... you've been better than a father to me, and I don't want to leave but I kept having this feeling that I should and... and it's like you said. I love you... Dad."

With that, she left the roof and went into her room, still crying. Faran stood there for a moment and then smiled, although tears were in the corners of his eyes. He went back downstairs and outside, now preparing to make another important announcement to Lalivero.

* * *

Sheba stood on the shoreline near Babi Lighthouse, the future of which she did not know since she was busy packing her things. As the sun rose higher, she saw the small point slowly growing into the ship that she had spent so much time on, and was about to spend even more. As he came within sight range, Sheba began waving and calling out. 

"Wait a minute," she said to herself. "He won't see me! What am I thinking? I need to get him attention with... something."

She stood there for a minute, knowing that if she didn't act soon she would not be able to use the boat as she had hoped to. Finally, she came to her quick thinking senses and used Spark Plasma on a nearby snake, just to get the full affect of the bolts.

The boat seemed to lurch strangely and then began heading toward where she was standing. "Perfect," Sheba said with a grin, ignoring the now smouldering remains of the poor creature.

Half an hour later, Piers had laid anchor in almost the same place he had two and a half weeks earlier. "What's wrong?" he asked, lower the plank and looking over the side.

"Nothing," Sheba answered. "I'm coming with you. There's something I still need to do."

Piers helped her load her things onto the Lemurian vessel, although he looked at her strangely while doing so, and within a few minutes they began sailing back to the other side of the continents and into an unknown future.

* * *

AN: Blah. That was really sappy. I even thought that when I first wrote it. I know I said it would take Piers a month to do the round trip, but Sheba need more time home so Ivan'll have to be wrong for this one time. Oh well, he'll live. So, what's going to happen next? Who will be on this journey? And if anyone isn't, will I still write about them? You'll just have to keep your eyes open to find out! ...Or remember what I had originally gotten up.

Oh, I should explain something else, too. I sort of have a weird way of thinking about Adept types. Ivan, Hama,and Sheba are obviously Jupiter Adepts, and Mia's a Mercury Adept, as is Alex, and we also know that the people of Prox are Mars Adepts. As for the others, I tend to think of them as simply whatever they control. Like, Isaac and Felix are Earth Adepts in my opinion. Yeah, it's weird, but since I've begun referencing that and it'll keep coming up, I thought I should explain.


	4. Regrouping

Posted: 6-1-05

Chapter 4: Regrouping

AN: Heh, reading my old ANs is funny. If you didn't notice, sometimes I just leave what I used to have and/or add on. This whole one wasn't able to stay, though. Oh well! I still don't own Golden Sun, and I know I said that! Oh yeah! More "I didn't know" stories. I, frankly, rarely flew the boat unless I had to when I first played the game, since I didn't realize that it made things go faster and that it was more practical, except for their PP, but still. So, that's why they're sailing a lot. It's because of my horrible video gaming skills. I just thought you should know.

* * *

The boat headed toward a place where it had been docked before. The last time it had been in this area was when the Adepts were going to see what had become of Vale, and then later made plans on their futures. Sheba and Piers stood on the deck watching the shoreline for any sign if someone they knew. 

"So what do you think we'll be doing once we reach shore?" Sheba asked, leaning over the railing to get a closer look at the land.

"It depends," Piers replied. "If Ivan's waiting for us, we'll probably start going straight to Contigo today if he wants to. If not, we'll find the others and stay with them. That is, if they're still in the area."

"Good point," Sheba answered, still trying to see if the one of the other Adepts was there waiting to leave or give them a message.

"So, what exactly do you want to do?" Piers said, taking another glance away from the water and the wheel to help her look. "I never really asked you that. What are your plans to find out about your past?"

"Well," Sheba replied slowly, "I'm not really sure. I think Contigo might be the best place to look. Now that the excitement with your boat and with the lighthouses is over, they might be more willing to talk about the history of the Jupiter Adepts."

"That makes sense," Piers answered, looking over again. "Hey, is that someone on the shore?"

"Where?"

"North, north east of where we are."

"Uh, I think so. Maybe it's Ivan."

"Well, I'll head to shore. If it isn't anyone we know, or if it isn't anyone at all, we may dock the boat and try walking."

"Aw..."

"Well, you're certainly lazy today!"

They sailed toward where Piers had seen what looked like a person. As they neared the coast of Angara, the fact that a human being was standing there could not be denied. The problem was telling who it was. The boat continued to come closer and the view became clearer for Sheba, as Piers was focusing all of his attention on sailing now. They came within a thousand yards or so away and Sheba thought she could make something out.

"It looks like there's two of them," she suddenly said. "I still can't tell you who, though."

"That's fine," Piers answered. "It's probably nothing to worry about. They might be messengers or somebody helping Ivan."

"Yeah, well, I'm still looking."

A few minutes later, the boat had landed beside where the two now identified people stood. Piers lowered the gang plank and he and Sheba made their way on to the land, looking questioningly at who they had just run into and getting a similar look back.

"Sheba?" Ivan exclaimed, who had his things ready to travel. "But, I thought you were going to Lalivero."

"I did," she replied, "but I just couldn't stay knowing that there's a chance of me figuring out where I come from and why I was left alone."

"I think the biggest question should be what are you doing here with all of your things," Piers said, turning to Ivan's companion. "What's going on?"

"I've been having this strange feeling that I should come with you," he replied. "Then when Ivan came back from Contigo last week he said that he felt the same way. I figured that if a Jupiter Adept thought I should come along, then I should."

"But what about your family?" Sheba asked, looking a little worried. "You just were reunited. Don't you want to stay with them."

"My parents don't mind," he answered. "I talked to them and they said that it would probably be best to go since both Ivan and I thought so."

"Yeah, plus you've probably had more time with your each of your parents separately than they have with each other," Ivan added. "They're not too worried about Isaac leaving."

"So..." Piers began awkwardly, only planning on having half this many passengers on the journey to Contigo, "what happened to the others?"

Isaac sighed. "The people of Vale still can't figure out what we're going to do. Some people came back and that they've found a place where we can resettle, but others think we can still rebuild near where Mt. Aleph was. They're trying to decide which would work the best."

"Well, that's not good," Sheba replied. "What will happen if you return and you don't know which they chose?"

"It's okay," he answered. "I know where the second spot is, so if no one's living in the old town, I can just look there. And Piers can help me if he doesn't want to go back home."

"I told you I'm in no hurry," the Lemurian said. "If you'd like me to accompany you on the way back, I'll be glad to. But let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Yeah, let's stop standing around get on the boat!" Ivan exclaimed. "We're not getting any closer." With a slight laugh, they boarded the boat and within ten minutes had set sail again, this time toward the not quite as distant continent of Atteka.

* * *

After Hovering over the second set of rocks, the boat sailed toward the dock at the Atteka Inlet, the closest and easiest way to Contigo. "Are you sure they won't do anything to my boat this time?" Piers asked as they landed on the shore where they had once seen many people building and moving the giant wings that now donned the sides of the Lemurian vessel. 

"Probably not," Ivan replied. "They were following the prophecy and I don't think there's anymore to it now that we've finished lighting the lighthouses. They'll probably just want to look at the boat and see it fly or something."

"Okay," Piers sighed. "I'm just a little worried. I really don't know what will happen when everyone back home sees what happened while I've been away, if I ever can go home."

"Everyone else has!" Isaac exclaimed. "Oh, wait. Sorry, Sheba."

"What?" she answered. "I went to Lalivero, and even though it's not where I'm originally from, it's still my home."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Speaking of going home, let's get going to Contigo!"

"I can't believe I'm finally going to my real home for good," Ivan said happily, not paying attention to his three friends who didn't know when or where they would be returning to their families and birthplaces. "If you had told me a year ago that I would be coming to a town on another continent where I'm famous or that I had a sister, I would have said you were crazy!"

"That's nice Ivan, can we please get off the boat before we're noticed?" Piers said quickly. "I don't want them getting on it again. It took me two weeks to clean everything last time."

"It'll be fine!" Ivan replied. "Now hurry up. If you're staying here for a while you might want to grab some of your things, especially if you're as paranoid as Piers is."

"I'm not paranoid! I just don't want anything to happen to my boat again! We don't even have cannons in Lemuria, and I'd hate to see what the people of Contigo would try to do with it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can we just go?" Isaac interrupted, not wanting a fight to break out over something stupid. So, they calmed down and collected what they thought they would need for their stay in Contigo, Ivan obviously taking everything, and left the boat, Piers trying his best to secure the gang plank so that they could get back on but no one else could.

They walked through the hilly shore line and began the trek across the continent to Contigo, which wasn't that far away, but far enough to be described like that. As evening approached, they came upon the small but powerful village that was a similar distance to what they had just gone from the source of the element of wind.

From the moment the town came into view, Ivan hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut. He seemed to have forgotten that his friends were not so lucky as to know where they came from and where they would be living next. Every subtle and not so subtle hint to get him to be quiet was completely overlooked by the excited boy, so the fact that the moment they set foot inside of Contigo people started crowding around them and saying everything imaginable, which kept him from talking, was very welcomed.

The focus of the citizens was obviously on Ivan, although Isaac, Sheba, and Piers did get their share of questions, such as where they were from and what they had done on Ivan's journey, which is how they referred to it. After about half an hour of this, the people finally calmed down and realized that it was getting late and that they were probably tired. "So, do you want to go with me to see Hama?" Ivan asked once he was able to talk to his friends again.

"Sure," Isaac replied with a little bit of sarcasm. "If we aren't around you, they'll probably ask us what it's like to be your side kicks."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, let's go." The four headed to the house in the northwest corner of the village.

* * *

AN: Another broken up chappie! Lol, that's how things are going in this, as I said. By the way, I think I recall someone mentioning people being out of character at some point when I first started with this. I just wanted to point out that, really, the only aspect of their personalities that we get come from the few times they talk during the game. I've taken those and made my own assumptions. If it varies from other fics, I'm sorry, but that's how I write! Like, Ivan's my favorite character, so I think that affects his part. And I just had this vision of Piers treating his boat like some people treat their cars, and Isaac liking to make wise cracks and stuff. Heh, I'm being so weird. 


	5. The Crater by Contigo

Posted: 6-27-05

Chapter 5: The Crater By Contigo

AN: Golden Sun equals Don't Own.

* * *

Time went on as they stayed in Contigo, as it tends to do. Ivan was occupied with his hordes of fans asking him about his life, his journey, and what he remembered of this town, if anything. The others tried to find things to do around the village, such as picking good places for walking and looking at the Anemos ruins, which Sheba especially took an interest in. 

In fact, one day, about two and a half weeks after arriving in Contigo, while Ivan was doing who knows what in the village, Piers was checking on his boat to make sure that the locals hadn't tried to do anything with it again, and Isaac was out walking, which meant the time or date of his return was still unknown, Sheba had gone over to the large area east of town once again and proceeded with her usual action of looking at the temple and the strange markings on the ground.

She really couldn't figure out the reason why this strange place intrigued her so much. Perhaps it was because that though they had spent time inside, especially fighting that stupidly annoying Dullahan, she had never really gotten to find out what exactly this place was for and what legacy it had left behind. The markings of the flying ship on the ground added to her wonder. They were so precise and clearly laid out of what this craft was supposed to be, and yet the townsfolk spoke of them like they had been there for ages. What ancient culture had left this behind for the people of Contigo to find?

Maybe another reason why Sheba spent so much time there was because there was absolutely nothing to do in town. The boys constantly kept themselves occupied with stupid things, like the dice games, and the citizens never seemed to want to give her the time of day. The one time she had finally gotten into a good conversation with someone, it was an elderly man who didn't reply much until she mentioned her past and her powers. Then he denied what she said by stating that Jupiter Adepts only came from Contigo and that there was no way for another to have "fallen from the sky." In the long run, he didn't believe her at all, probably thinking that she was saying these things for the attention that she had not been getting, and immediately hobbled away.

Today, Sheba decided that looking at the outside of the Sanctum and staring at the markings on the ground, which had four extra shapes other than the boat that she could not figure out, was getting old, so she had sat down by the edge of the giant crater that bordered the ruins. "I know all of this means something," she thought as she looked into the emptiness. "But what?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" she heard a voice say. Sheba turned and saw Ivan walking toward her.

"Oh, nothing really," she answered unenthusiastically, turning back.

"You sure do come out here a lot," he said, approaching where she sat.

"Well, there's nothing else for me to do. The people in the town don't pay any attention to me and if I try to talk to them, they yell at me for lying and walk away."

"Huh?"

"...Don't worry about it."

Ivan looked at her questioningly for a moment and then sat down next to her and looked out into the large, circular hole as well. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Yep, it's a crater," he finally said with a slight grin, turning to look at Sheba who was still staring into it. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"I meant that the one time someone actually talked to me and asked me about myself, they said I was lying when I told them about where I came from and my Adept powers."

"Oh," Ivan replied, looking back into the large area of bare ground. "So why do you hang out here?"

"It's strange," she suddenly said, as though she was answering but yet hadn't heard a word he had said. "This place seems to hide so many secrets and yet I can't figure them out. All of these things must be connected somehow."

"Well, Hama says that these are the ruins from the Anemos people. I think they left the thing about the boat because they somehow knew about it, and... I'm not sure about the rest of it. We could ask her tonight, if you want."

"Okay," Sheba replied quietly, still not totally seeming herself.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I don't know. I've looked around this place so many times but I just can't seem to figure out what exactly this place was for or why it was left the way it was. I can't even figure out why this crater is here."

"Well, if you want to go inside the Sanctum again, I've got the Teleport Lapis."

"No, I didn't really notice anything in there that was overly interesting that we didn't check out. It's more of everything outside fitting together."

"Have you checked everything?" Ivan suddenly asked, with a slightly maniacal look in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Sheba asked, finally turning to look at him again.

"Have you searched here?" he answered, returning the gaze.

"I told you, I've..."

"No, I mean in the crater."

"Huh?"

"Well, I assume that this has something to do with everything else around here. Maybe there's something in it!"

"Ivan, it's just a big empty hole. What could it possibly have to do with anything? It's probably where some Adept caused a huge explosion to protect the villagers or something."

"But you don't know that for sure," he replied, still with the same look. "You never know what you'll find until you look. Come on!"

Ivan leapt into the crater and landed on the nearby sloped edge. He turned and reached his arm out, motioning to Sheba. "Let's go!"

Suddenly, her usual demeanor seemed to return and she grinned back. "Why not!" she exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and jumping in from where she sat. The two then spread out and began looking around the large circle of dirt to see if anything other than insects were there.

As expected, there was nothing of any interest inside of the shallow pit. They spent about an hour checking things out. Not even a sign of anything being hidden in the ground could be seen. Ivan was right. It was a crater.

It became quite obvious that they were not going to come up with anything to help Sheba figure out what the Sanctum was. They had worked their way to the easternmost part and now were getting ready to walk back to the other side.

"We'd better get going," Ivan said once he was positive that he had just wasted his time. "The others are probably wondering where we went. This sure is one big crater. ...Sheba? Sheba?"

Ivan suddenly noticed that he was not getting an answer, nor was the other Jupiter Adept any where within his line of sight. He turned around and noticed her a little ways off in the distance, standing on the lower edge of the south eastern slope and staring at a point on the ground.

"Did you find something?" he asked, running over and looking at where she was. However, it seemed like any other spot in there, smooth soil that hid nothing. Sheba continued to look at it, remaining quiet and still.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her. It was then he noticed that she had an odd, far away look on her face. He waved his hand in front of her face, her eyes remaining unblinking upon the spot in the ground.

"Earth to Sheba!" he exclaimed, trying to catch her attention. "What's wrong? Why are you..."

Just then, her eyes widened and she began softly saying unintelligible words.

"Sheba!" Ivan exclaimed, trying to get her to stop whatever she was doing but to afraid to shake her lest touching her would hurt the situation.

Sheba continued in her dazed state for about a minute or so. Then, as abruptly as it had began, she stopped and returned to just staring at the spot, breathing heavily, for a moment.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes and fell forward.

"Woah!" Ivan cried, leaping to grab her before she hit the ground. He knelt down, still holding on to her, and tried to support her so he could see her face. She appeared to be unconscious and in a lot of pain due to her quick intakes of breath.

"Sheba?" he exclaimed, trying to snap her out of it. "What is it, Sheba! Are you okay?"

Her eyelids barely seemed to try and open, but she put her hands to her head and writhed in pain. "Help me, Ivan," she finally whispered, still in a similar state.

"What's wrong!" he exclaimed, not sure what to do and still holding her up.

"I..." she began, but her voice was barely coming out and seemed to be a strain. "Help!"

"Oh man, what do I do?" he thought. "I'm not sure how to help her, but I don't want to leave her by herself to go find someone else!" Ivan desperately looked around to see if something had magically appeared that would help the situation, but the crater was still as bare as ever.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly said. Ivan looked toward the east and saw Isaac running in, apparently coming back from his walk. "What's going on!"

"I don't know," Ivan answered, sounding worried and frustrated. "We were looking around in here to see if there was anything that had to do with the Sanctum and stuff, and suddenly she started staring at that spot and saying something and then she passed out!"

Isaac thought for a moment and then rushed off into Contigo. "What are you doing!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Getting someone to help!" he called back. "Stay here and make sure Sheba's okay."

"What else am I supposed to do?" he muttered, still holding on to the girl who seemed to be calming down but was still unconscious. "What could have happened?"

* * *

AN: Hey, things are finally getting interesting! ...Again, lol. Heh, I made Ivan so weird. But again, it's just how I'm doing things. This is my big, epic adventure story. I hope. Frankly, I still haven't planned in detail. I just wanna get these fixed and then hopefully I will. Or at least a brief summary to help me. 


	6. The Legend of Anemos

Posted: 8-7-05

Chapter 6: The Legend of Anemos

AN: Hey look! It's the last repeat! And here's something from the original ANs that was important! The fact that I know you've all figured out what's going on. I mean, I didn't plan on it being that secretive. For the sake of the story the characters won't know for a while. But I won't say what just in case. Plus, it's just not right to put something in until it happens, you know? Also, I'm just bad at mystery-ish storylines. You don't even wanna look at "Fate." I'm surprised nobody's hunted me down for how ridiculously obvious that one is... Not because I own Golden Sun, which I don't. ...That was a pathetic segue into a disclaimer.

* * *

"She's going to be all right," Hama said, coming out of Sheba's room and into the main part of her house where Isaac and Ivan had been waiting anxiously. "I couldn't get anything from her mind, though. Whatever it was, she's completely forgotten about it." 

"I'm sorry," Ivan replied, looking distressed. "I shouldn't have taken her into the crater. We were too far away from the village, and I had no idea what to do when she started..."

"Don't worry about it," his sister replied comfortingly. "You didn't know this was going to happen. Even I didn't see it's coming as clearly as would have been expected. There is obviously some force at work within Sheba that we do not understand."

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"I cannot explain," she answered. "I am having problems understanding it myself. Let's give her some time to rest for now and we'll talk about it with her later." She left them and went into the village to inform the people on Sheba's condition, who were actually quite worried though they seemed very apathetic to her earlier.

The boys sat in silence for a while, Ivan still looking upset. "Cheer up," Isaac said. "Think of what could have happened if you hadn't been there?"

"I just can't shake the feeling that it's my fault, and if she's in trouble I couldn't forgive myself."

"She's going to be fine. Hama said we'll all sit down and talk about it later. Don't beat yourself up over it. Come on, let's go find Piers."

"I don't think I should leave," Ivan replied. "What if something happens again? Somebody needs to stay with her. You go."

"Go where?" Piers said, entering the large house. "What's going on, anyway? Hama looked like something was wrong when she went into the town square. But my boat is fine!"

"Great," Ivan replied unhappily. "Too bad Sheba isn't."

"Huh!"

"She started acting strangely and then she passed out," Isaac replied. "Ivan's the only witness but he's not sure what happened. And it wasn't your fault!"

"Well, how is she now?"

"She's resting in her room. Hama said that we'd talk about it once she woke up."

"Oh," Piers said, looking guilty for not being there at the time. "So, uh, what should we do now?"

"Wait here, I guess," Ivan answered, still looking gloomy.

"I know what we need to do," Isaac said, jumping in front of his two friends lines of vision. "We need to cheer Ivan up! What Sheba needs right now is rest. Come on, let's go find something to do. There are some good games here, right?"

"Yeah!" Piers replied with enthusiasm. "Let's go check it out!"

"But what about Sheba?" Ivan said, looking worried as they dragged him out the door.

"She'll be fine," Isaac answered. "Come on!" They went out of the house into the village as Sheba continued to sleep.

* * *

That night, after the boys had returned from doing who knows what and Hama had finished updating the villagers and checking on Sheba, they had all sat down in the main room of her home. 

"She sure has been out for a while," Isaac commented.

"I'm sorry!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Quit apologizing! For the twenty billionth time, it's not your fault! I thought we had gotten you cheered up after that last escapade."

"Yeah, you sure seemed happy then," Piers added.

"Well, I was, but..."

"What were you doing?" Hama interrupted.

"Nothing!" Isaac quickly answered, giving her an odd look with the other two.

She sighed. Even though she could have easily found out, she didn't think she wanted to. "Well, as soon as Sheba comes around I can begin to explain why the ruins and the crater are here."

"Why don't you just start now?" Piers suggested.

"It's a very long and involved tale. It would be best if you all heard it at once."

Just then, they heard a shuffling noise from the next room. They all looked over to see that Sheba was now standing in the doorway with an odd look on her face. "What's going on?" she asked, talking a little bit softer than normal.

"You're awake!" Ivan exclaimed, leaping up from his seat and starting to dash over to her when he stopped himself. "Are you okay?"

"I... don't know. What happened? I can't really remember anything..."

"It's all right, Sheba," Hama interrupted. "If you'll all sit down, I'll tell you about the history of this area and why the ruins are so shrouded in mystery."

"If it's a mystery, how can you tell us?" Isaac asked with a slight grin as Ivan, who had resumed his seat rolled his eyes.

Hama stared at him coldly. "Never mind," he quickly said. "You can continue. I wanna know what happened today."

"That I cannot explain, for I am not sure myself," she answered. "But hopefully if I tell you about what happened here centuries ago, you may begin to understand the reason the people of this area act the way they do and why the ruins are so important."

"What's with the crater?" Isaac again interrupted.

"I'll get to that if you stop interrupting me," she replied harshly. Something told Isaac that he didn't want to cross her any more than she all ready was, so he kept his mouth shut again and let her get to the point.

"As you know, many ages ago, Alchemy was a free power in the world, much like it is again, but with a few changes. At it's peak, it was so powerful that nearly everyone in Weyard was an Adept of some kind, and merely being within a few yards of Mt. Aleph gave the person immense power from the Golden Sun. However, this power caused many problems, and wars ravaged the lands as many brave Adepts attempted to guard it from the greedy foes. Too many people wanted to gain the powers that the mountain could give them, and if even one person received it, the end of the world was surely imminent.

"The continents were all in one huge land mass at this time, and the leaders of the clans who protected the powers of each lighthouse, much like Mia or people of Prox, met around where Vault would be today to decide what should be done about this problem. Nereus, the benevolent king of the Mercury clan, Eurus, ruler over the guardians of Jupiter Lighthouse, Asura, who led the his people near the Venus Lighthouse in the lost town of Cythera, and Vesta, who was head of the Fire Clan of the North, all joined that day for one purpose; to decide what should be done about the terror that Alchemy now was.

"The debate lasted for many days, and as their conversations wore down, it was becoming clearer and clearer that the openness of Alchemy was not a safe thing. They realized that the easiest solution would be to some how extinguish the lighthouses and rid the world of the rays of the Golden Sun. Eurus, however, did not think this was such a good idea. His power of foresight enabled him to see the eventual decay of Weyard due to the light being sealed off. However, the others did not heed his word, and he eventually had to agree with the others that this was the best course of action.

"On a given day, the planned to use their abilities to seal the lights of the lighthouses in to small orbs and hide them on Mt. Aleph, where Alchemy's center currently was. They also planned to send representatives of each tribe to the foot of the mountain and make a civilization to guard it."

"Vale," Isaac involuntarily mumbled.

"Yes," Hama replied, unfazed by this interruption. "However, things did not work out exactly as they had hoped, although it was exactly as Eurus had foreseen. On the given day, each leader went to the top of his or her lighthouse and prepared to extinguish the Elemental Lighthouse. Each of them had brought their own Djinni, as there was only one for each element at the time, with them in order to close it off. However, as the leaders of each clan tried to use their powers to create the Elemental Stars, each Djinni spilt into eighteen separate ones in order to help contain the immense power of the lights. Eventually, the four went out, the Golden Sun faded, and Weyard immediately began to decay.

"It was at this point that their plans began to fall apart. Although Sol Sanctum was completely built and the Elemental Stars were successfully placed into them, the idea of the village of Adepts did not go exactly as they had hoped. For one, the continents began to separate right after the lighthouses were extinguished. Vesta immediately sent some of her people which allowed them to make it without worrying about the separating land, although the majority of them stayed in Prox, figuring out methods of survival with their weakened Psynergy. Nereus originally had intended for a few of his people to go, but he had very little left of the water from the Fountain of Hermes, which, as Eurus had warned him, would stop flowing when the lighthouse stopped shining. He decided to go with many of his people to an island far out at sea to maintain their old ways and the power of the water."

"You mean," Piers interrupted with sudden interest, "Lemuria?"

"Exactly. Nereus left some of his finest in Imil. However, their powers were not as strong as his, and only a rare few every hundred years or so gained the full power of Mercury. Unfortunantly, those with the special abilities usually let this go to their heads and many of them sought for more."

"So, you're saying that Alex had the full power of the Mercury clan?" Isaac asked, not worrying about interrupting her anymore.

"That is correct. With their powers in the unbalance, as they were without the Golden Sun, and the people of Lemuria becoming too lazy to keep them up, which depleted them in their blood line over the years, Mercury's power all but faded from the world. Even the Water of Hermes is not nearly as powerful as it once was, or still is in Lemuria. It was mostly a miracle that Mars survived as it did. Unfortunately, Venus was not nearly as lucky.

"The guardians in Cythera, being in line with the earth itself, quickly began losing their powers since Weyard itself was dying. Asura fulfilled his promise of sending some of his people to Mt. Aleph, and being so near the stars helped keep them alive and kept most of their weaker abilities in tact, but everyone of the Venus line quickly died out much like the world was."

"What happened to the Jupiter Adepts?" Ivan asked, for it appeared as if his sister was finished speaking.

"Patience," she replied. "I am getting to that. The city of Anemos was well aware of what was going to happen to Weyard due to the sealing of alchemy. They decided that the best way to keep themselves safe from this and to keep things in line for what was to come was to leave this world and to leave behind the clues in the sanctum. As they completed their tasks, Eurus left a few of the Jupiter Adepts behind in order to keep the power in the world, somewhat, and the rest of the city lifted of into the sky and now floats near Weyard."

"Wait," Ivan interrupted, trying to make sure he understood all of this. "You're saying they made the sanctum since they knew that we were going to save the world, left people behind in what's Contigo today, and the rest of them are on the moon?"

"Pretty much. However if the stories are true, the moon_ is_ the city of Anemos, although this tale is only a legend. The power of the Jupiter Adepts has only appeared to a rare few once or twice every several generations, which seems odd, but since Alchemy was nearly gone I suppose that can explain it."

"Hey, wait," Isaac began, "where does the Wise One fit into all of this?"

"No one is really sure where he came from or what his purpose is," Hama answered. "I can only make an uneducated guess from what you have gone through, and even then I am not sure of his true reason for interacting in this world."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Sheba asked, finally talking since Hama began her story.

"I don't know," she replied. "I was merely explaining why the ruins and the large crater exist just outside of town."

"...Okay," Isaac finally said. "And this will help us... how?"

"There is much more to the prophesy of the return of Alchemy than most people know," Hama suddenly said after a brief silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Although the Golden Sun shines freely and the power is once again upon the world, there is something else that must be done before Weyard is totally safe."

"You mean we have to do something else!" Ivan exclaimed, beginning to feel that way too much had been happening to him that day. "Well, what is it?"

* * *

AN: There ya go! Hope you liked my little history story there. It was really hard to work up, but once I figured out the details it wasn't too bad to write. Special thanks to my Big Book o' Greek Myths for the names of people and places, as I am not clever enough to make them up on my own. And that's not the official title of the book, that's just what I call it! Again, I know how obvious it is. I feel stupid for making them so stupid, frankly. And yes, a guy in Contigo says, well, thinks at least, that thing about Anemos being the moon. That's where I got it from. I totally gave Ivan my personality when it came to him feeling bad. Seriously. I still apologize for stuff I did over two years ago. Like not updating! Lol, anyway, review, and I'll actually start writing this again! ...I hope... 


	7. The End of the Prophecy

Posted: 09/16/05

Chapter 7: The End of the Prophesy

AN: You know, the original ANs for this were nearly a page long. Wow. But everything in them got included in my new ones earlier, so it's all okay. Now, new story for the most likely small amount of people who returned! (I'm writing this before I started posting it again) I don't own Golden Sun! And I stink at writing poems. You'll see... And now, since I'm actually writing again:

Spirit Seer (?): You know, I was kind of leaving that up to your imagination. Maybe I'll touch on it later. Maybe.

unicornmaddy: Thank you! I feel so touched! Whenever I or something that I've written gets added to a list of some kind, I feel like I'm not worthy.

And a big thanks to all of my other reviewers! Putting up names and writing Thank You! gets old, though, lol.

* * *

"What do we have to do?" Ivan asked, wishing that he hadn't tried so hard to get his sister to talk. "Please don't say it'll be another world wide thing." 

"It very well may," Hama replied quietly, seeming deep in thought as if she was trying to remember exactly what the rest of the prophecy was.

"As long as they don't touch my boat again!" Piers exclaimed.

"I assure you that the modifications to your vessel are complete," she answered quickly. "Now, if I remember correctly, the legend of the reawakening of Alchemy continued like this:

_When the Golden Sun shines above again  
__The journey will just then begin  
__For evil's soul still seeks more power  
__And lost hearts' yearn in this dark hour  
__To save the world from dark and decay  
__The light must be sealed in the opposite way._"

"And," Isaac began, looking very confused, "that means... What?"

"It means that you must prevent evil from using the powers of the Golden Sun for its purposes while still allowing it to protect Weyard."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Isaac asked, trying to comprehend all of the information he had just received.

"And why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?" Ivan added. "I thought I would be able to stay here with you."

"It was not time for you to know this. Besides, if you knew there was more beyond simply lighting the lighthouses, you would not have been as devoted to that task," Hama answered. "Also, your other four friends would be aiding you in that, which I do not think was meant to happen."

"Wait a minute," Sheba mumbled, finally speaking again, "you mean that the four of us have to do whatever it is that the prophecy means?"

"I don't think I could be any clearer," Hama answered. "Whatever this power was, it was something that even Eurus did not think that he and the other leaders of the tribes could handle, because I'm sure he would have mentioned it. After today's events and my having to tell you that story, I believe that you may be the ones this was pertaining to."

"I still don't understand," Piers said, trying his best to remember the poem. "What is the opposite way of sealing the light? You must have some idea, right?"

Hama closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I have no clue," she finally said. The others stared at her in shock.

"What!" Ivan exclaimed. "Then how are we supposed to do this? We can't very well ask Eurus what it was."

"I can only give you this," she continued as if nothing had interrupted her. "A rumor has spread through the passage of the legends about the Pure Elemental Djinn."

"The Pure Elemental..." Isaac said slowly, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"The Pure Elemental Djinn," she repeated. "Do you recall the part of the story where, while sealing the lighthouses, the Djinn of each of the leaders of the tribes was spilt into 18 parts?" They all nodded. "Well, from what I can understand, once the Golden Sun was lit again, the Djinn most likely left you and fused back into their original, much more powerful forms. I'm guessing they would have all of the powers of the different ones you met for each element. I think it would be best if you start by looking for those."

"So, where do we find them?" Ivan asked. "And what are we supposed to do with them once we've gotten them?"

"I do not know," Hama replied. "You will have to travel this world and hope to come across one of them. My best guess would be to try around the areas of the lighthouse, although I'm sure they could have traveled anywhere by now."

"So, basically you want to send us on a wild goose chase," Isaac said, frowning.

"I am only telling you what I heard in the prophecy," she answered calmly.

"What do you guys think?" Piers asked, seeming deep in thought. "Do we really want to sail around the world again not sure of where we're going to end up?"

"Hama said that Weyard would be in trouble if we didn't go, though, didn't she?" Sheba replied quietly. "I don't think we have a choice. Besides if finding this Djinn could eventually lead to me finding where I'm from, I'm willing to do about anything." The boys thought for a second more, finally nodding slowly as they took in what she said.

"So when will you be leaving?" Hama asked quickly, standing up as if to end this conversation.

"Can we wait?" Ivan replied. "You're making it sound like the longer this takes, the more trouble we'll be in while the Golden Sun is still shining freely. We should probably leave within the next few days. Maybe even tomorrow."

"Haven't I heard this before?" Isaac said with a sigh. "I swear, I should just always leave my things packed! I keep getting sent off on adventures before I even comprehend what they're about."

"We should all get some rest, then," Piers said, heading toward his room. "We'll want to be ready if we're starting on another adventure. Who knows what we'll run into with alchemy free upon the world again." The others nodded, Isaac, Hama, and Sheba all heading toward their respective beds with him.

Ivan still sat in the main room, looking lost in thought. Sheba looked back over her shoulder and, noticing this, stopped and turned to look at him. "Are you all right, Ivan?"

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled. "I guess I was just thinking. I mean, I finally found where _I_ came from, but I keep having to leave it."

"You know, you don't have to come if you don't want to," she said.

"No. Hama made it sound like I really need to go. Besides, I'd be helping someone else find what I found, right?" he replied with a slight smile.

"Thanks, Ivan," Sheba said, once again heading for her room.

"Hey, Sheba?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"...Quit saying that."

"Sorry!"

* * *

The next day they loaded themselves onto the boat. The people of Contigo stood watching them as they had after Jupiter Lighthouse had been lit, looking very depressed. "Why does Ivan have to leave again?" they asked. "We finally get him back just to have another problem come up." 

"That's the price of the power of the Anemos," others said, shaking their heads. "It must be so hard for someone so young to bear it."

The four tried to ignore these comments, especially Ivan, who was trying his best to focus on the mission at hand and not the fact that home was not seeming to be a very sturdy notion in his mind at the moment. Piers was inspecting the ship, making sure that everything was ready for them to head out to sea. Isaac was finishing up loading the rest of their gear inside, and Sheba was quietly surveying the landscape from one of the higher portions of the boat.

Hama stood at the front of the crowd to see them off, quietly watching each of them as they got ready to leave. A few moments later, Isaac stuck his head outside and said, "Well, that's the last of it. We're good to go."

"All right," Piers replied, taking the wheel. "Is everyone ready?"

Isaac and Sheba nodded, while Ivan took a deep breath, one last look at his sister, and said, "Yes."

"Well, we're off!" Piers replied, beginning to sail the boat toward the open water. Cries of "Farewell!" were heard from the waving crowd. Ivan watched as the inlet slowly faded into the distance, the people and their shouts becoming smaller and smaller until they were no more. Finally, he sighed and went inside of the boat.

Hama still watched from the shore, although most of the villagers had tired of their watching and had begun to head back toward the town. She smiled slightly and said, "Good luck in your quest, Ivan. You're all going to need it."

* * *

AN: And so, the story begins! ...Again. Well, never mind, this confusing situation and my sleeping pill is starting to affect my reality. I thought I should explain why the casting is the way it is for the Adepts. 

Four: This is always your basic number. Even in the super party, you can only use four at a time. So, I went with that many.

Sheba: Considering she's the one the plot is based around, that was pretty much a given.

Ivan: His ties to Contigo and Jupiter Adepts were important. And he's my favorite, so that automatically gave him a spot.

Piers: He owns the boat. And the senator guy won't let him in. Given some time, though, I think Piersy (no, that's not a type-o) has a chance of getting back home. So, what's he gonna do for now? Give his buddies rides, that's what!

Isaac: "Even now, some of the power rests with Young Isaac." The Wise One said something like that to Alex. I wanna see if I can figure it out throughout the course of this story.

;-; What about Felix, Jenna, Garet, and Mia? ;-;

Don't worry, they're still there, as well as all of the other (surviving) friends they made along the way! They won't have main parts, but I'm fairly certain that they will play roles of some importance before the end.


End file.
